Nearly Always Right
by KimberlyTheOwl
Summary: Missing scene set during Deathly Hallows. Harry hears from a friend during the dark times of his exile and quest.


**Author's Notes: I'm very glad that, after the shouting match in the basement kitchen at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Harry gets a chance for reconciliation with Remus Lupin before the end. It's sad enough, at the end of DH, to read about Lupin and Tonks being killed, but without that wonderful bit of outside-of-time gladness in Shell Cottage where Lupin bursts in to announce the birth of his son, it would be much worse.**

**But I'm a glutton, I want more. The conversation in Shell Cottage, and indeed the 'Potterwatch' underground radio transmission, both make it pretty clear that all is forgiven. I wanted, though, to give Lupin a chance to apologize for what really amounted to some temporary insanity, and to give Harry a chance to process the whole situation. So, here's a short bit along those lines, to tide you over while I come up with a longer and more complex topic. This takes places, obviously enough, right after our three heroes listen to the 'Potterwatch' broadcast, and before they are captured by Death Eaters after letting Voldemort's name slip.**

**I've been seduced off to the BBC Sherlock fandom so this will likely be my last HP fanfic for a good long while, at least until I re-read the books.**

**I don't own Harry or his friends, I just like to fill in the little blanks in their lives**.

oOo oOo oOo

**Nearly Always Right**

As the last sounds of the transmission faded, Ron stood up abruptly and started slapping at his pockets. "Bloody hell! I can't believe I forgot!'

The other two also jumped to their feet and stared at him. "Forgot what?" asked Harry. Even Ron's inexplicable behavior couldn't distract Harry very much from the pleasure he was still feeling at having heard familiar voices on the radio. Updates, information, words of support… and at least one message directly to him.

"_I'd tell him to trust his instincts, which are good and nearly always right."_

With all that had happened since the three of them had left Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Harry hadn't thought very much about his argument with Lupin. Remembering the harsh words that the two had exchanged was painful; even more painful was the memory of Lupin drawing his wand and sending Harry flying across the room to collide with the kitchen wall. He'd immediately regretted some of the words he had used … "coward", most of all … but still felt that he had fundamentally made the right decision. Especially now, in light of what Lupin had said on the radio, and what Ron had said about Lupin having returned home to his wife.

"I've got a letter for you, Harry." Ron finally found the correct pocket. "Bill passed it on to me. Lupin left it with him in case one of us turned up, or someone who knew where we were. " He pulled out a crumpled envelope. "I think it went into that frozen pool with me, but hopefully it's still readable."

Harry gaped. "A letter? From Lupin?" he yelled.

"That's what I said, isn't it? Here it is, mate, enjoy." Ron grinned and handed the envelope to Harry. "Sorry I forgot about it, but there have been a few other things happening."

With a slightly shaking hand, Harry took the envelope and tore it open. Despite its brief dunking in freezing water, the letter that he held appeared to have escaped without major damage; there was a little blurring right where the parchment had been folded, but the writing was quite readable.

_Dear Harry:_

_I am hoping against hope that one of these letters reaches you somehow. I've left them with every member of the Order that I thought might encounter you. It's become more and more important to me that I am able to communicate these thoughts to you, in the increasingly likely event that I am never again able to talk to you face-to-face._

_You were right, of course, in what you told me that evening. Parents should never abandon their children, and, though you didn't really phrase it this way, a husband should never abandon his wife. Not even if he thinks he is doing it for the right reasons. I'm back home again with my wife, and I am more grateful every day for her presence at my side. It's my greatest joy in life to watch her grow daily more radiant, as well as to feel the baby growing inside of her. No matter what the future holds... for her, for me, for all of us, I am trying my best to cherish every moment we have together,_

_She has forgiven me for trying to leave her, as I should have known that she would. Harry, can you forgive me as well? Not for going a little mad and losing faith in my future; if I know you, you've already come to terms with that and are holding no grudges. But I struck you, Harry, as surely as if I had punched you in the face. I lost my temper, and drew my wand, and committed violence against you… my friend and my student. I could have injured you very badly, and I pray that I didn't. You have had enough people trying to hurt you in your short life without being assaulted by someone you thought you could trust._

_I was so wrong… not just in my misguided attempt to protect my wife and unborn child by leaving them, but in treating you and your two staunchly loyal companions as if you were all still the children I met four years ago. You are adults now, and as much as any of us are these days, in charge of your own destiny. I've taught the three of you all that I can; now I can only work in the background and try to aid you from behind._

_Harry, you accused me of wanting to step into Sirius' shoes. I don't think you realized that you were correct on several levels. Yes, I hoped to come along with you and perhaps have the chance to perform deeds of daring, no doubt in compensation for the cowardly act of trying to desert my home responsibilities. But it goes deeper than that. As the sole living close friend of your parents, I do feel a responsibility for you. Even more important, I've simply come to care for you very much. I want to be there for you, to help you in any way I can, even if it is only by thinking of you and wishing you well. Harry, I couldn't love you more if you were my own son. Now, thanks to your words, I hope to have the chance to be there for my own child._

_Whatever may pass in the coming months, please forgive me for my actions, and know that you are on my mind and in my heart. May this letter find you well and safe, and may we all meet again someday. _

_Your friend and mentor,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry took a deep breath and rubbed his hand across his eyes. The kind, wise words had brought tears welling up, and he felt a sudden ache of longing for those days of childhood… when his most serious problem had been trying to win a Quidditch match despite foul treachery. Remus Lupin had been able to help him then, but now, Harry stood alone. His old teachers and the rest of the Order could not do much for him now.

He looked up from the parchment to see both Hermione and Ron looking at him with concern. _Not alone. Never alone, as long as I have my two best friends. _"Harry…" Hermione hesitate. "Is it bad news, Harry?"

"No." He shook his head. "Not bad news. Just an apology." He folded the parchment again, very carefully, and tucked it into his rucksack with his other treasures. Then, without bothering to explain further, he grabbed both of his friends in a rib-cracking hug, and held them close for a long time.

_Not alone._


End file.
